Bring Your love Baby, I Could Bring my Shame
by iMakeItShine
Summary: If you came here because you thought it would be a fully developed M rated story about Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine you are solemnly mislead. This will be a fully developed M rated story about Beck Oliver and Red Valentine, who just so happens to resemble Ariana Grande. This is based off the RP I'm in. Give it a chance, summaries aren't my forte. Will be in third person.
1. Uno

Monday's were a bore. Monday's on August 23rd were an even bigger bore. It's not like Red Valentine chose one single day to wear a new outfit bought from the mall, or even chose one single day to talk only about herself when people asked about her. She did both of those year long. Some got annoyed, others would do anything to live her perfect life; wear her overly priced heels, live miles upon miles from any legal guardian and mange to not be called a shank by how many people they slept with. That's what made Red Valentine different, it didn't matter about what she wore or who she was with in the sheets, people were going to talk about her anyways.

She slammed her locker shut, the numerous posters of many female pop sensations fading out into the darkness and the amount of school cheerleading and dance uniforms rather than your typical high school mandatory books were both no longer visible.

She walked down the halls with such confidence that you would only see in a really horribly done horror movie, you know, the one where the beautiful girl usually dies first because she tripped and fell, yeah; those. Red didn't have to do much talking for people to know she near, her heels would be heard from across the halls. _Clink. Clink. Clink. _Red hated the sound heels noise, it made her sound like a duck she'd tell to the people who listened to her.

Breathing heavily from the back of her throat, she opened the door that was now in front of her. In the corner of her eye she could read _English Lit: Grades 10-11. _Her coated lips formed into a tight smile, knowing that it was a mixed class she had more of an opportunity to sink her teeth into another victim.

Her heels were clinking once more, she could practically feel the noise of the room dim down as she admired the list planted on the teacher's desk, showing there was in fact seating arrangements. Red hated assigned seats, but she also loved them, because she knew deep down that if she were seated in the back, she could easily put one's private in her mouth and not get caught as easily, however if she were in the front, she could just as easily lift up her skirt somehow and seduce the whole class behind her.

Her shoulders formed a mere shrug at the thought of being in the front. She read the name next to her's again before smiling a little wider than before, her smile more visible this time.

Hips swaying and heels annoyingly clinking she managed to sit in her "assigned seat" and do just what she does best, moving around in her seat just enough so her skirt flew up enough in the back.

"Red, hi." she looked up from her cotton candy colored nails and smiled slyly at the one person she loved more than anything, her best friend, Katrina Wright. The two girls lived together, but through the halls they didn't see much of either.

**  
"Kt. Haven't seen you for a hot minute,"

Katrina frowned, fiddling with her colored nails as well, black of course; to match her simple black t shirt with panda bears wrestling each other.

"Maybe it's because you left home early to see someone. It's okay, though, I'm not mad" the slightly taller girl barely smiled, she was pretty enough to model, be an actress even, and her fluent French and homeland accent were definitely even better, but she didn't believe in that sort of stuff, the high life, knowing that everyone could possibly be staring at her in a provocative manner.

Red giggled. It was true, she had left rather early that morning to meet up with someone, and that someone just happened to be in this very classroom, but that didn't bother Red. It never did, because in her eyes she might as well never see him again. It's not like she'd notice him for crying out loud, boys should know better, they should know that once the deed is done it's done, no strings attached.

"Sorry, doll. I'll make it up to you tonight. Movie night?"

Kt could easily shake her head no and think of some excuse to leave the house tonight, it was so easy, that's all she's ever really wanted, was to get away from Red and get away from all the stuff she brings with her being her best friend, mainly because Red wouldn't notice either way, her eyes were fixated on the class' new student teacher, who just sort of stood in the corner of the room, not even looking at anyone and kept readjusting his tie and fluffing his hair, but she couldn't do that to Red, she couldn't, even though deep down she knew Red could and would do that to her.

"Sounds perfect."


	2. Dos

Red Valentine was usually not the one to bail on people, especially those who she actually gave a rat's ass about, and that wasn't many people, but here she was, back against a brick wall and waiting for one of the grade elevens she had previously talked to that day to meet her here, instead of watching movies with Kt at the house.

It wasn't that she had planned for this all to happen, it just sort of did, and everybody knew it would be against Red's image to even dare turn down an offer like this, as if she would anyways, and if that meant hurting her best friend in the process, she really didn't care.

So, again, here she was, waiting; her brown orbs had wandered from the hem of her dress to her surroundings, the theater was in cute little plaza in downtown Toronto, there were a bunch of arcades and little restaurants that you'd see couples walking in and out of constantly, causing Red to scoff, then frown ever so lightly, it had been so long since she's actually had that, had a guy hold the door open for her and sneakily wrap his arm around her waist and do something like that.

One thing Red didn't understand about the place she lived was the weather, one minute it could be spotless skies and the next it could be as if Toronto was the new windy capital, and it was definitely one of those times, the bottom hem of her dress began to flow with the wind's beat as a flash of pink and a shade of lighter pink caught Red's attention, her cheeks slowly matching the lighter pink color as she slide her finger tips across the fabric, lightly pulling it over what was just exposed, her eyes traveling around, thankful no-one noticed her near Marilyn Monroe experience.

As daylight faded, or as Red assumed, since everything seemed to be getting darker, she found herself getting bored, waiting for this Dylan kid to even show up, as if that were even his real name, Red barley knew the guy, she only knew of his name because of roll call earlier and that she was supposed to meet him here at five o' clock, since he did after all pull her aside after class and compliment how attractive she was.

The 4'11" brunette reached into the bag she'd been holding this whole time, she admired the smell of the real leather when it was fully opened, her taking out two things; a small rectangular box and something else pink, never once dropping the bag, she opened it slyly and took what she needed out and placed the pink item to the end of what she had taken out and watched the flame, she watched for a brief moment before slowly bringing the cigarette to her lips, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, just enough for her to watch the smoke flutter around her.

As time grew, Red's cigarette unfortunately did not. Her lightly glossed lips curved into a tight frown as she realized the guy probably wasn't coming and that the deed she did for him previously during lunch hours would be nothing but gossip tomorrow, but little would people know that Red was the one played during this, he wasn't. She would be the one hurting tonight because she was stood up, not him.

Just as her legs grew weak from standing in the same position for nearly two hours and whilst wearing four inch heels, she heard a familiar voice.

"You know. I should be on your case about smoking, but as long as you don't tell anyone that I was just here to only see the movie This Is 40 only to see Megan Fox's tits then I won't tell about you smoking," Red could hear his laughter, so she knew it was alright to laugh as well, her eyes looking up to face his own. She had caught him midway, however, and instead of making eye contact she was none of the less just watching his eyes travel from the gap of her thighs and the amount of inches the bottom her dress was from her hipbones.

A low giggle escaped Red's mouth, she knew he was checking her out and he knew she knew he was but he wouldn't ever admit such a thing, it was wrong enough that he actually allowed himself to get lost at the sight of her and let alone allow himself to be interested in her enough to want stare at her with such provocative images running through his mind.

"I promise I won't tell."  
**

Katrina Wright was not stupid, nor was she gullible, she knew exactly what meant Red said when she promised to be back in the time for their favorite movie; it meant that she will indeed be back, but she'll only be back for the last ten minutes, and she'll make up some wild excuse to why she was out so late, which Kt would pretend to believe.

Instead of waiting in the enormous house alone, she decided it would be best to have a walk, like she always did when she was upset or just needed to think, which was a lot more than most would think. People would think because she's Red Valentine's best friend that everything was just handed to her, and most of the time, it was; but that's not how Katrina Wright was raised, she was raised into knowing good things come to those who wait.

Rather than wearing heels every day, Kt was more laid back as most would say when they met her, and that's what gave her attention the most, how sensitive and caring she was, she loved helping the broken souls because it helped mend her own broken soul, rather than sleeping with a bunch of people.

The shaft on her right combat boot was giving out, almost every time she stepped foot on the sidewalk, she could feel the imprints of the concrete sidewalk dig into her, but she didn't mind, it kind of helped numb the feeling she was going through. She couldn't be mad at Red, though, she just couldn't, because deep down she knew that being with guys was her way to cope, just like helping the broken ones was hers.

She had surprisingly made it into town with no major damages to her foot or her shoe, and she stood in front of an arcade, the same very arcade she used to go to every night with her first friend when she was sent here, Mark Fitzgerald. She smiled at the memory of coming here for the first time.

_"Oh, Fitz. Can we go in? Can we? I've never been in one before, they didn't have these in France, I only read about them in my brother's comic books, isn't that so silly?"_

Silence.  


_"No, no, no... do you think I'm weird for actually reading those comic books?" Kt's lower lip trembled at the thought, she had just got sent to Toronto, Ontario from Lille, France by her mother and she had already messed up the one friendship she already had here._

_"I think it's awesome you read them. I was just lost in the fact a beautiful girl like you actually talks to me and read them, it amazes me,"_

_This caused the younger girl to giggle and grab his hand into the loudness of the arcade. There were so many exciting sounds she'd never heard before and so many different smells and she's never even smelt before and people she'd never except to even see, doing things she'd only seen them do in movies._

_All during her thought process Fitz had manages to grab her hand this time and guide her to a pinball machine, which made even more exciting noises and showed an even more exciting light show, causing the girl jump up down and claps her hands while giggling, cheering her friend on._

_It was cliché, really, he had won enough tickets with his pinball skills to win her something, but not just win her something, win her anything. Katrina Wright's giggles grew even louder when she sheepishly pointed to a miniature stuffed Panda, that she would shortly after bring with her everywhere she felt unsafe._

_Katrina Wright had her first kiss that night, and since that night, not another has pressed their lips upon hers._

Just as her flashback ended, her eyes were quickly shot open when she heard screaming, she looked around, terrified, in fear that someone was actually shouting at her, but instead she found a group of what looked to be eight people, and one of them was doing the shouting at one of the smaller ones, Kt recognized him, he was in her and Red's English Lit class; she crept closer around the corner of the building and listened.

"Stop being so selfish! You really think your stupid little break up with Katie Matlin's little sister is going to help us get into the NHL? No, Cam. It's not. We're not all automatically drafted like you are!" she gasped quietly, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"I, I... I don't wanna play, Dallas." His voice was low and anyone could easily tell he was about to cry, you could tell even more by the laughter of what appeared to be his other team-mates.

"Oh, that's nice Cam. You don't want to play and we're two days away from the finals, figures you'd be a wimp and chicken out. Well congratulations, you're off the team, Saunders. Is that what you wanted?! And stop crying, you look like a baby, and it's embarrassing to even be seen with you," the taller one, who did all the yelling walked away after that, his team following suit, but you could still hear the faint noise of someone being pushed to the ground and heavy crying. Kt's eyes went wide as she watched the team walked past her in a line similar to people in the army, as she waited for them all to pass, she ran towards who seemed to be Campbell Saunders and gently turned him over, frowning at the bruises on his face and tears going down his cheeks, she gently brought up the sleeve to her leather jacket and asked the obvious.

"Are you okay?"


End file.
